For a computer to connect to a network as a client, the computer must be configured with settings that are compatible with the network. Configuration may involve identifying the network to which a connection is to be established, as well as setting operating characteristics of the computer to be compatible with those of the network. For example, the computer must be configured to communicate using a protocol and with security settings compatible with that of the network.
The settings needed to configure a computer for access to a particular network are frequently stored in a “profile” stored in the computer. When a connection is requested to that network, the profile may be read from computer memory and the information in the profile may be used to configure the hardware and software elements so that they operate in a manner compatible with the network.
Known computer operating systems incorporate tools that allow users to create network profiles. Using these tools, a user may create a profile for each network to which the user may want to connect.